


Bath

by Koffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya and Asahi take a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath

Asahi carried Nishinoya from their bedroom and into their bathroom, where he had set up a bubble bath for his boyfriend. Nishinoya smiled, and kissed Asahi on the neck, “You’re going to join me in there, right, Asahi?”

“If you want me --,” 

“Yes!” Nishinoya kissed Asahi again, “Of course I want you too!”

Smiling, Asahi lowered Nishinoya into the bath, the water was refreshing against his sweat sticky skin. He scooped a handful of bubbles and blew them toward Asahi who was removing his underwear. Asahi beamed at the sight of his bright eyed boyfriend sitting in the bathtub he was still glowing from their recent sexual encounter. 

Asahi approached the bathtub, laughing, he leaned down and kissed Nishinoya on the lips, “I love you.” 

Nishinoya grinned at him, “I love you too.” he grabbed a handful of bubbles and slapped it on Asahi’s shoulder, “Now, come in here, I’m lonely.” he teased.

Asahi nodded and stepped into the bathtub, once he sat down, Nishinoya moved toward him and nestled himself against against his chest. The water was warm, but Nishinoya’s body was warmer, he was radiant. Asahi pulled his boyfriend in close, he kissed him on the side of head, and Nishinoya allowed himself to relax against Asahi’s body.

Nishinoya could hear Asahi’s heartbeat, and feel the air moving through his lungs. The water splashed against his body, calming him, making his eye lids feel heavy, “Asahi, if I fall asleep...you won’t let me drown, right?”

“Of course not.”

“Good.”


End file.
